


A Father's Love

by littlebluewood



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Splinter is a good father, repost, set after 2003 series and 2007 movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluewood/pseuds/littlebluewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When the swords flash let no idea of love, piety, or even the face of your fathers move you"- Julius Caesar. Donatello is never good enough in his father's eyes. Master Splinter sets him straight // Father's Day Repost</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Highly recommending you listen to You'll be in my heart or a Father's love. This one shot is after all four movies and the 2003 cartoon series. Enjoy :D

Donatello shared a strong bond with each member of his family. Leonardo was his protector, the brother that kept the nightmares away and reassured him that their family would always be together. Raphael was his strength, the one force that reminded him when to fight and when not to. He could always count on Raph to have his back. Michelangelo was his humor. He taught him to take a joke and how to always be ready to have a good laugh, even though his younger brother was dead serious with protecting him.

However, Donatello's relationship with Master Splinter had yet to be discovered.

It wasn't because he didn't love his father, he did, more than he'd care to admit to his brothers. Donnie just didn't know how to reach Master Splinter. Unlike his brothers, who excelled at ninjutsu, he liked to tinker with machines and see how they worked. Sometimes he wondered if his master disapproved of him for it.

Don always tried his hardest when he was training with his brothers. Not once did he step out of line or back down when the time called for it, no, he always tried his hardest, sometimes even passing his master's expectation. But Donnie could always feel the old rat's trained eyes on him at all times.

For a turtle who pretty much understood everything, he didn't get this.

Master Splinter was his father, his sensei, and yet it felt like he was never good enough for him. Donnie could count on one hand how many times Splinter had gotten upset with him for taking their household appliances apart to rebuild them. But not once could he recall when his father was proud of him.

Donatello tried not to let it bother him too much. He knew Master Splinter cared and loved him, but since returning from the future, the distance between him and his father was driving him crazy.

To make matters worse, Splinter had assigned him to be leader after Leonardo left. Donnie never once wanted to lead this family; he was more comfortable in the background, helping Leo train, keeping Raph's temper in check or helping Mikey pull a prank. He wasn't equipped to be a leader. It wasn't in his DNA like it was his older brother's.

It only made his relationship with his master worse.

No matter how hard Don tried, Master Splinter was shoving it right back down his throat. He was never good enough. He was never going to be Leo and he damn well knew that. His father always reminded that he needed to be strong where his brothers were weak, but who would be strong for him when he was weak?

During his older brother's absence, Donnie grew hatred towards the blue turtle and his master. He hated Leo for just packing up without telling them where he was going, leaving him in charge when he clearly wasn't ready, and not brothering to write. He hated Splinter because he went along with the plan. As much as he wanted these feelings to go away, they stuck to his chest like glue to paper.

No matter how hard he tried to push the feelings away they always came to bite him in the shell. Every time Leo told him that he needed to work better or train harder, every time Master Splinter sat back and let his eldest boss them around, the hate only grew stronger.

It took his brother almost dying at the hands of the monster for him to realize how stupid his hate was. It didn't go away right off the bat, for it took months of meditation and talking to Leo but it eventually did subside. The only problem remaining was his hate towards Master Splinter.

He couldn't just go up to his father and talk to him about it. It would break his already weak heart. Still... Donnie was sick of feeling angry around his master. He despised that feeling. He needed to fix his relationship with Splinter before it was too late.

This was what led to him shifting from foot to foot outside Splinter's door, twiddling his thumbs. He was debating on just turning around and walking back to his lab, but he needed to do this. Surely Master Splinter would understand. He had too.

Donnie took in a deep breath to steady his breathing and raised his hand to knock on the old wood when his father's frail voice spoke.

"Come in my son."

He really needed to learn how the shell Splinter knew they were at his door all the time, it would come in handy with his brothers, but right now he needed to get this off his chest. There would be time for that later… he hoped.

Donatello paused at the door, his brown eyes hiding the shame behind his purple mask. His Adams apple bobbled as he swallowed, his fingers delicately played with the strap holding his bo-staff on his back as he met Master Splinter's eyes.

His sensei was sitting with both legs crossed, his arms folded neatly in his lap. His worn out robe fanned out around him like a shield, his tail tapping patiently on the ground below. Splinter's age was starting to show with the lack of color that was showing in his fur and his ability to walk was slowly becoming a strain. Donnie didn't know how much longer he had left, making him feel even guiltier.

"Come and sit, Donatello. " Splinter beckoned him to kneel down in front of him with a single tap his tail and a twitch of his whisker.

Silently, the tech loving turtle walked and took one of mats in front of his master. He twisted his strap once again as he waited for Splinter to speak. Both the rat and the turtle were secretive with their emotions; neither of them knew how to start the conversation but both knew it needed to be done.

Splinter leant forward a little, resting his chin on his hands. "Your upset. "he stated, slowly rising one of his bushy eyebrows. "It darkens your soul and traps the anger inside of you my son. "

"I'm sorry Master Splinter, I-"

His sensei shook his head and gently lays his hand on top of his head, looking down at him with soft gentle eyes. "It is I who should be sorry, my son. "He whispered, hanging his head a little.

Donnie froze. A small frown formed at the base of his lips, "What are you sorry for Master Splinter?" He knew better than to question his father but his curiosity got the better of him.

"During your brother's absence I pushed you to be more like him when I should have been pushing for your true self to come out. "Splinter paused with a weak smile. " I was afraid of what would come of this family if we didn't have a strong personality such as Leonardo's' to guide us. I shouldn't have given up without giving you a chance and for that I am sorry. "

Donatello didn't know what to say. This was exactly what he wanted. His father had owned up to his faults but it didn't make the pain in the pit of his stomach go away. He was afraid that it would never go away.

"Master Splinter..?"

"Yes my son?"

Donnie knew he couldn't hold in his secrets anymore. He was tired of being in background of his family. He needed to have the support of his father.

"Do I disappoint you?"

The old rat stared down at Donatello with a confused look on his aged face; he tilted his head and looked back at his third youngest son. "Why would you think I'm disappointed in you, Donatello?" he asked carefully, for he knew how delicate his son's emotions were.

The genius frowned and slowly looked up to meet his father's gaze, his eyes glowed with sadness. "I don't know… well actually… I do… its just, over the years; you always look at me like I'm a disappointment because I don't love ninjutsu like my brothers. It always seems like no matter what I do I can never make you proud..." he mumbled quietly, starting to feel tears building in the corner of his eyes.

The room fell quiet for a few moments. It seemed like a whole life time before his father shook his head and wiped the tears that had escaped his eyes. "My son, you may not love ninjutsu but that doesn't mean I am not proud of you. You have more than protected and provided for this family in ways I could not. You may not like fighting and only do so when you need to but I am proud to say you will step up if any of your brothers, or myself, were to need it. "

"I know if we were human and we were living on the streets above you would be helping the humans with medicine and invention that could possible change the fate of mankind, however you choose to keep your genius among the few people in your life. " Donnie smiled slightly and leaned into his father's touch as he continued. "Just because you don't like the art of fighting does not make you a disappointment. You, like your brothers, are unique, special and have your own strengths and weakness. "

He couldn't believe it. All these years he had thought his father was disappointed in him. It was the complete opposite. He was proud to have him as a son, just like he was to call Master Splinter a father.

"Thank you Master Splinter. " Don wrapped his arms, gently, around his father and gave him a gentle squeeze. "I love you. "

"I love you too, my son. "Master Splinter returned the embrace with a small smile and sent his third son away. "You will always be in my heart, Donatello, do not forget that. "

"I won't sensei. " He bowed with a soft smile before silently slipping out his father's room and back into his lab.

Donatello might not measure up to his brothers but knowing just how much his father cared for him was enough to subside the doubt in his heart.


End file.
